Tu ne seras jamais seul
by EmmyInfinity7
Summary: Après la terrible bataille de Poudlard, Harry retourne dans la Forêt Interdite pour y récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartient mais dont il n'a désormais plus besoin. Pendant ce temps, George Weasley pleure la mort de son frère sans se douter qu'une lettre un peu spéciale va bientôt lui être envoyée. [OS]


Salut à tous !

J'ai écrit cet OS après le visionnage du dernier film _Harry Potter_ et la découverte de la triste fin qui était réservée aux jumeaux Weasley que j'avais particulièrement adorés tout au long de chacun des films. Je voulais leur rendre une sorte d'hommage, même si ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai fini par écrire, vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte.

Je voudrais aussi prévenir les lecteurs que je n'ai jamais lu les livres _Harry Potter_. Tout ce que je connais me vient soit des films, soit d'internet, où j'ai eu l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet univers. N'hésitez donc pas à me prévenir si quelque chose dans cet OS ne colle pas du tout avec une information donnée dans un des livres.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui suit. Enjoy ! :)

Attention ! Spoilers _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, partie 2_ !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à leur créatrice.

* * *

 **Tu ne seras jamais seul**

Après avoir offert un dernier sourire à ses deux amis, Harry lâcha finalement la main d'Hermione et tourna les talons.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit-elle en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Il y a encore quelque chose qu'il faut que je fasse, répondit-il. Une dernière chose.

Sa baguette toujours en main, Harry retraversa l'école à pied et descendit la colline qui le séparait de ce qui restait de la cabane d'Hagrid pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la Forêt Interdite. Désormais il n'avait plus peur.

Il retrouva le premier endroit où il s'était arrêté quelques heures auparavant et se pencha vers le sol. Par chance, elle était toujours là, à terre. Juste à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée tomber. Il la ramassa et l'observa un instant. La Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Il venait de détruire la Baguette de Sureau, allait-il aussi faire disparaître la Pierre ? Non. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

Il rangea le précieux objet dans sa poche et fit demi-tour. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule mission, puis il pourrait songer à se reposer. Peut-être. Après tout, il restait Harry Potter.

OoOoO

Environ trois semaines après la terrible bataille de Poudlard, George Weasley reçut par hibou une lettre qui se glissa par la fenêtre de sa chambre et atterrit sur sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Trois semaines, c'est peu pour retrouver un semblant d'envie d'ouvrir ses lettres après avoir perdu son frère jumeau.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, son regard se posa à nouveau vaguement sur l'enveloppe qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais il ne tendit pas plus le bras que la veille pour l'attraper et la lire.

Ainsi, cette lettre, envoyée sans aucun doute par un sorcier, resta sur sa table de nuit neuf jours. Neuf jours qui s'ajoutèrent aux trois semaines durant lesquelles les choses s'étaient entassées dans sa chambre, sans que George ait eu la moindre pensée d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Comme s'il attendait le retour de Fred pour pouvoir tout ranger. Un simple sort aurait suffit, pourtant. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas d'une chambre propre, rangée. Et vide. Désespérément vide.

Un matin, Molly trouva le courage d'y entrer, car elle souhaitait en vérifier l'état. A la vue de tout ce désordre, elle poussa un soupir et s'occupa elle-même du rangement, profitant du fait que George était sorti avec son père. Triste mais forte, elle prit soin de ranger chaque chose à sa place à la main, sans utiliser la magie. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur la lettre, elle hésita à l'ouvrir, sachant que George lui dirait probablement de le faire si elle la lui apportait, mais elle se retint.

Elle attendit finalement le retour des deux hommes pour rendre à son fils ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Tu as reçu cette lettre, dit-elle. Elle était dans ta chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir, répondit le rouquin. Fais-le, si tu veux.

Réponse prévisible.

\- Non, ton nom est inscrit dessus. Elle est à toi. Ouvre-la.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme attrapa l'enveloppe des mains de sa mère et monta à l'étage. Il s'enferma et s'assit sur son lit d'un air épuisé avant d'observer le papier. L'écriture était plus que soignée. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ces lettres que l'on reçoit de Poudlard pour nous inviter à entrer en première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il ne fallut qu'un seul coup d'œil à George pour s'en apercevoir. Cette écriture avait plus de caractère. Elle était plus épaisse. Harry.

Lentement, il déchira le papier de l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre écrite à la main, de la même plume qui avait annoté son nom et son adresse.

Lentement toujours, il déplia le fragile papier et se mit à lire.

 _George,_

 _S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, au cours de ces dernières années à me battre pour ce qui me semblait être juste, c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter._

 _Beaucoup de gens ont affirmé que les Reliques de la Mort n'étaient qu'une légende, et je ne sais pas si tu es de ceux qui y croient. Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, tu pourras toujours compter sur l'opiniâtreté des sorciers pour un jour te rendre ce qui t'appartient._

 _Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait tellement, qu'on pense que sans lui, ça n'en vaut plus la peine. Mais si Fred était là, il dirait que ça en vaut toujours la peine. Et puis, vous feriez probablement une blague à deux qui ferait rire tous les Weasley, et aussi tout Poudlard._

 _Aujourd'hui, et avec l'aide de l'une des trois Reliques, je te rends ce qui t'appartient. Quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Quelqu'un sans qui tu penses que ça ne vaut plus la peine de continuer. Rien ne vaut d'entendre le début d'une blague dont tu sais que c'est à toi de la terminer._

 _J'ai eu la chance d'avoir ce cadeau, moi aussi. On ne peut pas les toucher, ni les sentir quand ils posent leur main sur notre épaule, mais on peut les voir, les entendre. Savoir qu'ils sont là._

 _Prends garde, tout ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Mais d'ici à ce que tu sois prêt, la Pierre de Résurrection est à toi. Fais-en le meilleur des usages. Et salue Fred de ma part._

 _Harry._

Deux larmes roulèrent sur sa joue et vinrent s'écraser sur le papier jauni. George attrapa l'enveloppe et en sortit un objet tout petit, noir, emballé dans un fin mouchoir. La Pierre de Résurrection. Une troisième larme dévala la bosse de son nez tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'objet des yeux. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Un sanglot le secoua violemment, puis ce fut un torrent de larmes qui surgit tout à coup de ses yeux et inonda son visage, mouillant généreusement la lettre d'Harry qu'il tenait toujours en main.

Au bout de dix minutes, lassé de la douleur, il rangea la lettre et la Pierre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit sans plus de cérémonie et attrapa son balai avant de sauter par la fenêtre dans un élan de colère. Il avait définitivement besoin d'air.

OoOoO

Et le temps recommença sa course interminable sans que George Weasley puisse arriver à prendre une décision. Bien sûr que son frère lui manquait, qu'il voulait le revoir. Mais comme tous les sorciers, il connaissait le compte des frères Peverell, et savait que les morts ramenés par la Pierre restaient _morts_. Il ne ferait jamais rien de plus que traîner derrière lui le fantôme de son frère jumeau, regrettant de ne pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ou le voir déclencher la dernière boîte à farce qu'ils auraient mise au point tous les deux. La Pierre de Résurrection, malgré son nom, ne permettait pas réellement la résurrection des morts. Seulement l'apparition de l'image floue des regrets de ceux qui la possédaient. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, de regrets. Fred était mort, lui vivant. Il avait perdu sa main droite, la partie gauche de son cœur, l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau, le début de chacune de leurs blagues et la moitié de toutes les futures phrases drôles qu'il pourrait un jour avoir envie de dire. Il avait perdu la moitié de son être, et même l'une des trois puissantes Reliques de la Mort ne pourrait jamais lui rendre cette partie de lui.

Sachant tout cela, il ne parvenait pas à décider ce qu'il devait faire. Faire revenir Fred, oui mais pourquoi ? Pour lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il lui manquait ? Que ce n'était plus pareil, désormais ? Qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de tenir leur boutique de farces et attrapes tout seul ? Pour lui dire au revoir ? Mais quand ? Pourrait-t-il jamais se résigner à se séparer de cette Pierre une fois qu'il aurait revu les traits familiers de son frère jumeau ?

Ce cadeau était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on aurait pu lui offrir, mais c'était aussi à double tranchant. Fred était mort. Et quoi qu'il déciderait, quoi qu'il se passerait désormais, Fred resterait mort. A tout jamais. Il devait avancer avec ça. Et négocier avec la grande faucheuse ne l'aiderait certainement pas.

Des mois durant, son tiroir resta scellé, sans que George puisse se résoudre à se ranger du côté des arguments _pour_ ou des arguments _contre_. Chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de parler, ou même de retrouver un semblant de joie de vivre, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, casser le bois de son tiroir pour revoir son frère. Et la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans sa volonté de tenir bon était pire encore que celle qui le déchirait chaque matin quand il se réveillait seul dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Le 1er avril de l'année suivante, pour la première fois de sa vie, George n'eut pas le cœur à fêter son anniversaire. Un anniversaire sans Fred, c'était impensable. En général, c'était toujours le jour où ils faisaient tous les deux les pires farces possibles. Mais faire des farces seul, ce n'était pas drôle. Le rouquin tenta de faire bonne figure face à toute la famille, remerciant chaleureusement oncles et tantes pour leurs petits cadeaux ridicules, prétendant que le gâteau était délicieux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Un seul regard échangé avec sa mère suffisait à lui faire comprendre que le feu d'artifices s'était éteint. Cette année, il n'y aurait pas de farce. Ni même l'année suivante. Plus jamais, en fait.

En début de soirée, fatigué de se forcer à sourire continuellement et une boule coincée dans la gorge, George demanda finalement l'autorisation à son père de pouvoir quitter la petite fête et monter se coucher. Un air triste sur le visage, Arthur accepta et, après avoir posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils, le laissa se retirer.

Le jeune homme monta les marches de l'escalier les yeux embués et avec difficulté. Ce chemin ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long et épuisant que ce jour-là, alors qu'il n'était pas huit heures, et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, seul, un 1er avril.

Il s'effondra dans son lit, et sa vue, jusque là seulement floue, disparut complètement lorsqu'il ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. Du revers de la manche de son pull, il essuya disgracieusement son visage et trouva encore la force de se diriger jusqu'en face de son miroir. Il pouvait presque voir Fred. Il se surprit à essayer de sourire pour revoir cette joie qui lui manquait tant, mais il ne se trouva pas très convaincant. Non, son frère n'aurait pas souri comme ça s'il avait été là. Et il aurait pu toucher son oreille gauche. Ce que lui ne pouvait plus faire, puisqu'il l'avait perdue. Son reflet n'était que lui-même. Rien de plus. Pas de Fred.

De rage, il fit basculer le meuble à terre, lui donnant des coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des milliers de minuscules morceaux de verre. Il se laissa tomber à même le sol et voulut crier de toutes ses forces, mais il craignait de voir débarquer toute la famille qui faisait encore tranquillement la fête deux étages plus bas.

Fred. Où était-il aujourd'hui ? Le regard de George se perdit dans le vide, dans ses souvenirs d'abord, souvenirs où il pouvait encore voir deux reflets dans le miroir. Puis il divagua sur les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur ses mains, et s'étonna de ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur. Dans un dernier sanglot, sa vue trouble finit par tomber sur sa chambre. Sa table de nuit. Le tiroir. Et il se rappela la Pierre de Résurrection. Sa seule chance de revoir Fred. Cet espoir contre lequel il s'était battu, estimant qu'il finirait par lui apporter plus de malheur encore qu'il n'en ressentait déjà.

Mais cette fois, c'était trop. Autour de lui, la lumière de sa chambre se reflétait sur chacun des morceaux de verre brisés et amplifiait la clarté de la pièce. Verre brisé, cœur brisé. Lumière débordante qui ne pouvait s'échapper, amour fraternel déchirant qui ne trouvait plus preneur. Cette fois, c'était trop.

D'un coup de baguette, George arracha le tiroir du meuble et en sortit l'objet noir, cet objet dont il rêvait parfois la nuit. Il ferma les yeux et serra la Pierre dans la paume de sa main si fort que ses coins lui transpercèrent la peau.

Mais à présent, ça lui importait peu. Que coulent le sang et les larmes, pourvu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourvu que cette fois, ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Pourvu que Fred reste pour toujours debout, en face de lui, un sourire triste sur les lèvres mais l'oreille gauche intacte. Comme à cet instant.

Cet instant qu'il avait rêvé de vivre depuis tellement longtemps.

OoOoO

\- T'as pas l'air en forme, frangin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait de notre chambre ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, Freddie, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Quel cauchemar, reprit Fred, son sourire toujours présent.

\- T'imagines pas, renchérit George, souriant à son tour sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait de tristesse ou de joie.

Il voulut se mettre debout et courir dans les bras de son frère. Mais c'était inutile, il savait qu'il passerait au travers.

Devinant ses pensées, Fred approcha et s'assit en face de lui, à une trentaine de centimètres seulement.

\- Je peux pas te laisser seul une minute, que tu fous déjà le bordel dans notre vie, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ma vie. Tu es mort.

Encore une larme. Comme si les compter pouvait avoir de l'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Ouais, je suis mort...

\- C'est comment là où t'es, au fait ? demanda George.

\- Là où je suis ? s'esclaffa Fred. Tu crois que je suis parti faire bronzette aux Bahamas, ou quoi ? Mais, mon vieux, je suis allé nulle part, moi. C'est juste toi qui peux plus me voir.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui ! Je suis toujours là. Je suis toujours à côté de toi et je continue de lancer des blagues. C'est juste qu'elles ne semblent plus te faire rire autant qu'avant.

George baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un son, à mi-chemin entre un sanglot et un éclat de rire.

\- Tu me manques, frangin..., dit-il finalement.

\- Tu me manques aussi, Georgie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- T'as oublié la boutique ? Faut que tu reprennes le truc avant qu'on perde toute notre clientèle, mon vieux.

\- Fred, je peux pas faire ça. Pas tout seul.

\- Qui te dit que tu seras seul ?

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, lorsque George descendit les escaliers à sept heures du matin, lavé et habillé, Molly faillit s'étrangler avec son café. Elle n'avait plus vu son fils aussi en forme depuis presque un an.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Au magasin, répondit joyeusement George. La caisse ne va pas se remplir toute seule.

Le jeune homme referma la porte de la maison derrière lui et enfourcha son balai.

\- Tu avais raison, Freddie, dit-il avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, elle n'en revient toujours pas.

OoOoO

 _Dix ans plus tard_

George avait presque fini de compter ses bénéfices de la journée quand il entendit la porte du magasin s'ouvrir.

\- Hé, Fred ! lança-t-il à son frangin. Il me semblait que j'avais fermé la porte à clé, tu veux bien aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée ?

\- Inutile, c'est Harry.

Avec un grand sourire, George rangea alors ses billets et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique pour accueillir son beau-frère. Lorsqu'Harry Potter vit le rouquin, il sourit à son tour.

\- Salut, George.

\- Ce sacré Harry ! s'exclama le vendeur.

Après une étreinte amicale, il l'invita dans l'arrière-boutique avec lui.

\- Comment vont Ginny et les enfants ?

\- Bien, bien. James vient de découvrir qu'il est un sorcier, tu penses, comme c'est parfois difficile à la maison...

\- Et tu voulais lui offrir une boîte à farce magique garantie d'origine 100% Weasley ? demanda joyeusement le rouquin.

Tout-à-coup, le regard d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Et bien... En fait je n'étais pas venu pour ça, je voulais te voir après la fermeture car il fallait que je te parle d'un sujet important.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'alarma George.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, je suis venu te parler de Fred.

A l'entente du prénom de son frère, George paniqua un peu plus. Depuis qu'il avait activé la Pierre de Résurrection, il n'avait dit à personne qu'il vivait à nouveau avec Fred à ses côtés. Il avait bien trop peur que quelqu'un tente de lui prendre la Pierre, ou de le persuader d'arrêter de voir son jumeau, ce qui signifierait le perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais il y avait tout de même quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui savait qu'il possédait l'objet. Celui qui le lui avait offert. Harry. Et comme il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers existants, s'il venait pour la lui reprendre, il ne pouvait même pas espérer résister.

\- Quand tu as rouvert la boutique il y a dix ans, commença à expliquer le brun, beaucoup de gens ont pensé que tu étais devenu cinglé car ils te voyaient parfois parler tout seul. Mais j'ai très vite compris que la personne à qui tu parlais, c'était lui. A l'époque, j'avais fait courir le bruit que la Pierre de Résurrection avait été détruite en même temps que la Baguette de Sureau, pour qu'aucun sorcier avide de magie noir ne vienne s'en prendre à toi, mais désormais la rumeur ne circule plus. Certains êtres maléfiques se sont remis à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort, et si la Pierre que tu possèdes reste en permanence activée, ils finiront par arriver jusqu'à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda froidement George.

\- La Pierre de Résurrection doit être détruite.

\- C'est hors-de-question.

Harry posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'homme et un fin sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne te la prendrai pas. J'imagine que vous avez encore pas mal de choses à vous dire, tous les deux. Mais sache que, tôt ou tard, cet objet devra être détruit.

Le brun lâcha son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie. George échangea un regard avec Fred, qui était resté à côté de lui pendant toute la conversation, puis décida de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à la porte. Celui-ci se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir et lui lança un regard compréhensif.

\- Tu te rappelles, dit-il, dans la lettre que je t'avais envoyée, je t'avais dit que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

\- Pourtant, la Pierre n'a jamais semblé faiblir, rétorqua le rouquin.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de la Pierre, expliqua l'Auror, mais de toi et Fred. Vous faites partie de deux mondes différents, et vous ne pourrez pas continuer à faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas pour toujours. Quand tu seras prêt, appelle-moi.

OoOoO

\- C'est non, il n'y a même pas à en discuter.

\- Georgie, écoute-moi. Harry a raison. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça pour toujours.

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?

\- Parce que je suis mort. Et que tu es en vie. Il faut que tu vives, que tu profites de la chance que tu as. Marie-toi, fais des enfants, ferme la boutique et fais autre chose.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenir cette boutique de farces et attrapes avec toi. Qu'on vieillisse ensemble.

\- Je sais, soupira Fred. C'était ce qu'on voulait tous les deux, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, frangin, on ne vieillira jamais à deux.

George se laissa tomber à même le sol de l'arrière-boutique et s'appuya contre une latte en bois. Son frère le rejoignit et se posta juste à côté de lui. Il passa sa main contre le visage de son jumeau sans pouvoir le sentir. Les premières rides venaient d'apparaître sur la peau de George. Le temps avait continué sa course, pour lui. Un jour, il aurait des cheveux blancs et des traits de vieillard. Mais Fred, lui, garderait l'apparence d'un jeune homme pour toujours. Le fossé ne cesserait de se creuser entre eux. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur, Harry avait définitivement raison.

\- Alors quoi ? reprit George. On se dit au revoir, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et on en reste là ?

\- On se dit au revoir, sauf que ça aura de l'importance.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce temps, on y arrivera ?

Fred ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire déchirant.

\- Ferme la boutique, dit-il finalement en se relevant. La porte de devant est restée ouverte. Puis rentre à la maison et repose-toi.

\- Où tu vas ? s'exclama George.

\- Je vais voir Severus.

Puis, dans un courant d'air, il disparut.

OoOoO

Cette nuit-là, George ne parvint pas à dormir. Trop habitué à la présence de son frère, dès qu'il le laissait seul plus de quelques heures, son environnement lui paraissait terriblement vide.

A trois heures du matin, il se rassit dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Il sortit de sa poche la Pierre et la fit rouler entre ses doigts sans réfléchir. Le geste était devenu mécanique, rassurant.

Lorsque Fred apparut à côté de lui, il ne sursauta pas. Il ne sursautait plus, depuis le temps.

\- Harry avait raison, confirma son frère. Severus m'a montré. Pas mal de mages noirs se sont mis en tête des retrouver les Reliques de la Mort.

George hocha la tête, résigné.

\- Harry a toujours raison.

\- Tu devrais dormir, s'inquiéta Fred.

\- Dans ce cas, promets-moi que tu seras là demain matin.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, George, tu peux dormir tranquille.

\- Je t'aime, Freddie.

\- Je t'aime aussi, frangin.

OoOoO

Près d'un mois après la visite d'Harry au magasin de farces et attrapes, le 1er avril arriva. Comme chaque année depuis dix ans, George prépara un gâteau grâce à la recette que lui dictait Fred, puis il mit au point la toute dernière boîte à farce de leur invention grâce aux conseils avisés de son frère. Le soir, ils s'installaient tous les deux devant la table et soufflaient leurs bougies ensemble. Oh bien sûr, le souffle de Fred ne se répercutait pas dans le monde des vivants, mais ils faisaient comme si c'était le cas. Souffler les bougies tout seul ? George trouvait que ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ce soir-là, vers dix heures, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre et rigolèrent ensemble jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ils savaient que ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps, alors ils voulaient en profiter.

A minuit moins cinq, Fred se mit debout et fit signe à son frère de faire pareil.

\- Dis à toute la famille que je les aime.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Je serai toujours là, tu sais. Ne fais jamais comme si je n'étais plus là. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, je te le promets.

\- On se revoit bientôt, hein, Freddie ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. C'était encore plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- On se revoit bientôt, Georgie.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce surnom, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me manquer !

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Fred tendit la main vers son frère, et George essaya de l'attraper, mais passa au travers.

\- La prochaine fois, tu pourras prendre ma main, lui dit Fred, les larmes aux yeux. D'ici là, fais pas trop de bêtises.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'obéir là-dessus ! s'exclama George, des larmes ruisselant le long de son visage.

\- Dans ce cas, appelle-moi quand t'en auras une bonne à faire,...

\- ...c'est toujours plus sympa les bêtises à deux.

Les deux hommes sourirent en se rappelant cette phrase qu'ils aimaient dire quand ils étaient plus petits.

\- Tu ne seras jamais seul. On sera toujours deux.

Sur ces mots, Fred se laissa glisser jusqu'à son frère et, dans une étreinte impossible, disparut dans les bras de George. Lorsque ce dernier finit par rouvrir les yeux, il était seul dans la pièce. Ne restaient que les traces de ses larmes sur le plancher et la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main. Immédiatement, il partit chercher une enveloppe et la glissa à l'intérieur avant de la refermer précipitamment. Demain, il irait voir Harry. Demain, ce serait terminé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit une. La première minute du reste de sa vie sans Fred. La première minute du nombre d'années qui le séparaient encore du moment où il reverrait son frère. La première minute d'un long parcours où il semblera être seul, mais où, en réalité, il ne le sera jamais.

OoOoO

 _Cinquante ans plus tard_

Lorsque George Weasley rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était revenu dans sa maison d'enfance. Dans leur chambre, à lui et à Fred. Son regard balaya la pièce, mais il n'y trouva personne. Il décida d'explorer le reste de l'étage, mais sa recherche ne fut pas plus fructueuse. Lentement, il se mit alors à descendre chacune des marches de l'escalier qu'il avait tant de fois grimpé. Dans le couloir du bas, il aperçut une lumière qui semblait provenir de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers elle et poussa doucement la porte, la lumière inondant son visage et aveuglant sa vue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il sourit. Molly et Arthur étaient assis à table et déjeunaient tranquillement. George s'approcha et les prit dans ses bras tour à tour. Puis, sa mère le prit par l'épaule et lui désigna la porte du jardin.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Il t'attend.

Impatient, George fit le tour de la table et s'approcha de la porte qui menait au jardin. D'un unique mouvement, il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Dehors, la lumière était encore plus belle. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage et le soleil lui réchauffait la peau. A environ dix mètres devant lui se trouvait une silhouette qui lui était familière et qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, même de dos, et même après cinquante ans.

\- Fred ! s'écria-t-il.

Son frère se retourna, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Salut, Georgie.

Puis, dans un mouvement rapide et synchronisé, les deux hommes supprimèrent la distance qui les séparait encore l'un de l'autre et se prirent dans les bras comme ils avaient rêvés de le faire depuis leurs vingt ans.

Cette fois, George put sentir la chaleur de la peau de son frère contre la sienne. Il put glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Et quand Fred tendit la main dans sa direction, il l'attrapa sans passer au travers.

Désormais, ils étaient réunis.

Pendant toutes ces années, ils avaient été deux. Mais à présent, ils ne formaient à nouveau plus qu'un.

* * *

 _Voilà donc la fin de cet OS, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je vous en serai très reconnaissante ! :)_


End file.
